An Adventure That Has Been Left Alone
by justfabulousfandoms
Summary: What happened before The Hobbit? Before The Lord of the Rings? Find out about Luna's adventure with her best friend Legolas with unexpected feelings. O/C characters are added in. Legolas/Luna
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first story blah,blah,blah,blah. So yeah hope you enjoy and please give me suggestions on how to improve my story! Also new ideas would be helpful. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings or The Hobbit just the OC's.**

**Third Person POV**

It was a sunny day for Middle Earth. Luna Cosmo, daughter of Galadriel was just firing arrows at trees. She heard footsteps behind her and took out a dagger she kept hidden. The footsteps belonged to her best friend Legolas Greenleaf.

"You should really stop taking out that dagger." he told her as he walked up to her.

"Then, maybe you should stop walking up behind me and cathing me off guard," she retorted. Her heart dida little flip when she saw him. Luna tried to deny it but she knew she was developing feelings for her best friend. "we should head back" Luna said quietly.

"My father wanted to see you for some reason," Legolas said back.

"What reason may that be?"

" I don't know!" Little did they know they were heading on a path of danger.

**Really short I know. But I promise to make the next one longer! Please review as that would be helpful ****.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry i didn't update sooner :/ Mid-term exams are really time consuming... So this isn't going to be a long chapter but hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Luna opened the door that lead to Thranduil's throne room. Legolas walked in and looked around.

"There you guys are," a voice called out. "I was worried you wouldn't show up."

"What is it you need? I really need to get going," Luna said.

"Well, Luna, you see there has been a disturbance in the Lonely Mountain." Thranduil sighed.

"Soo, there's a disturbance. Not a big deal." Luna thought outloud.

"I need you guys to see what this disturbance is. Please," he added in Luna's case.

"Ok, so we go and check this distubance out. What next?" Legolas asked.

"That you will have to figure out. Now off you go, I have work to do."

* * *

Luna went back to her home kingdom, Lothlorien to pack for this quest.

_'Why exactly I have to go is my question'_ Luna thought irritated. She packed loads of arrows, food, water, and lots of lady neccesities. She strapped on her gear, her dagger, throwing knives, and sword and headed off. As she was exiting her kingdom her mom called her back in.

"What do you want mother?" Luna sighed turning to Galadriel.

"I want to tell you no matter what i do or say I will always love you," her mother told her.

"Oh yeah? Why exactly are you telling me this now? Have you finally realized that you have never been a mother to me?" Luna glared at the queen.

"I needed you to figure out your own path without anyone helping you," Galadriel sighed.

"Well, guess what? I have no path. I'm completely lost because you refuse to help me. Oh and by the way, you sound like Gandalf," Luna said and stormed off in anger. She couldn't believe that her mother would ignore her needs and then suddenly just tell her that she loves her. Luna felt hot tears in her eyes as she remembers the day her mother wanted her to "figure out her own path."

_Flashback_

_"Mom!"_

_"What is it Luna? I'm busy here." Galadriel told her._

_"Can you teach me how to do the stuff you do?" Luna asked innocently._

_"Luna, this may be hard for you, but I'm not teaching you anything because i don't have time to. You keep on bothering me about this and it is becoming a nuisance. If you want to know how to do anything, then learn yourself. But remember this Luna: Never ever take orders from anyone. You have to learn on your own."_

_"But-"_

_"NO BUTS LUNA! I AM NOT TEACHING YOU ANYTHING AND THAT IS FINAL. IF YOU CANT DO IT THEN LEAVE!" Galadriel said harshly._

_Flashback over_

Ever since that day, Luna felt like her mother abandoned her. She had no one to tell about her feeling to. And on top of that, girls were so overly jealous of her that she had to deal with insults everyday. Shaking herself out of her reverie **(Is that how you spell it?)** she set off to the area where she and Legolas are going to meet up.

* * *

**Soo I'm done with Chapter 1. Sorry for the wrong chapter naming in the last one. It was supposed to be prologue XD. So please review thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup! So I figured why not try to update whenevr i can so yea here is another "chapter" :P. I know that my chapters haven't been very long but i promise I'm working on that. God I wish I could use emojis. Anyways,enjoy!**

* * *

Legolas was waiting for her near a waterfall when she arrived.

"What took you so long? I was worried," Legolas complained.

"Please, I do not want to talk about it. I just got held up," Luna said back with emotion.

"Ok, so let's head off so we can get to The Lonely Mountain quickly," Legolas started walking.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" a voice called

"Tauriel? Why do you need to come?" Luna asked the girl.

"I...I just want to be able to do something," Tauriel looked down.

"Does my father know that you are here?" Legolas asked worriedly.

"Yes," Tauriel replied exasperatedly.

"Let's go now," Luna said feeling a bit jealous at the exchange.

The trio started heading the general direction the Lonely Mountain was located. They all walked in silence with the sound of grass crunching underneath their feet. As the sun began to come down, Luna started a camp while Legolas and Tauriel hunted for food. While they were gone, Luna thought about what she had to do.

_Flashback_

_"Luna," Galadriel's voice came._

_"What do you want?" Luna replied without looking back._

_"There will be a time when you have a quest. It is vital that you remember what to do at that time. You know what to do." Galadriel spoke._

_Luna's ombre hair whipped as she turned around. She glared at the woman she called her mother._

_"Look, I get it. I know what to do. I didn't forget. How can anyone forget something like this? But a word of advice. Just stop talking to me. I don't care what you have to say and I don't think you care what i have to say. Just go and do your "busy" work and we will not have any problems." Luna snapped._

_"Danger-"_

_"No stop! You gave up the right to say my real name when you abandoned me. Stop acting like a mother when you aren't. I only treat you with respect because you are the queen of my kingdom, but my respect does not go far. Just stop,ok?" Luna glared as she felt tears prickle her eyes. Galadriel sighed as she turned around exiting the room._

_Flashback ends_

Luna came back to the real world as she heard laughter. She turned her head to see Tauriel and Legolas laughing. She felt a pang at her heart knowing that that would never be her in Tauriel's place. They came and sat down holding a deer. Luna sighed as she got up and took the deer out of Tauriel's hands.

"Ow, be careful it's really heavy," Tauriel warned her.

"It's fine it isn't that heavy. Do you want me to look at your hand just incase you broke it?" Luna said sarcastically. The deer really wasn't heavy, but they heard a noise that caused her to drop the deer. Luna looked around to observed her surroundings. She saw hills and also saw that they were in a open field.

"Why am I so stupid?" she muttered. She drew her bow and arrow as she saw a pack of orcs coming at them. She fired three arrows at once taking down a couple of orcs. As they came closer, Luna drew her dagger to get close in. The first orc took a swing at her, but she was long gone. She stapped that orc, and then fired an arrow at another. Then, she saw an orc that was geared up really good. She used her sword, and took a swing at it. The orc reflected and took a swing at her. This went on for a while, until Luna got bored.

"This is boring. Is this all you have in you?" Luna mocked.

"Well, Danger, for a she-elf you are pretty good." the orc

"Pretty good? I'll show you pretty good!" Luna brought her blade down in an arc, slicing the body in half.

"And don't call me Danger." she said glaring at the body. All the other orcs were long dead, and she saw Legolas and Tauriel looking at her with mouths wide open.

"Why did the orc call you Danger?" Legolas asked getting over his shock.

"Because...my real name is Danger," Luna said nervousely.

"Your real name is Danger? Why are you called Luna then?" Tauriel asked confused.

"Because I hate my name. My mother named me that because of how I looked when I was born. Don't you dare call me Danger though," Luna added with a poker face. The duo nodded their heads furiously, afraid she was going to gut them. They walked back to their camp and jumped into their beds.

"Don't call me that because my father also wanted me to be named that." she whispered to herself.

* * *

_"You know what to do..."_

_"Danger, you are so beautiful" a cold voice came. "You're such a beauty yet you have such a good heart. You fooled many people."_

_Luna tried to call out but her voice wouldn't work._

_"I will be seeing you my beautiful daughter and when I do, you shall rule Middle Earth with me," the cold voice laughed._

_The scene suddenly changed to a different point of view. Her mother's. She saw a gorgeous baby girl with a tuft of ombre hair. She had the look of the elves with ever-changing eyes._

_"Her name will be Danger Stardust Cosmo," Galadriel spoke softly. Danger looked up with fierce eyes and then snuggled into her mother's dress. She fell into a deep sleep._

_The scene changed again. Luna looked around and saw a huge battle. She saw Isialdor cut of the evil Sargon's finger. He picked it up and fiddled with it. Sargon was destroyed. She was about to cheer when something was wrong. Everything froze and Sargon looked at her. He smiled evilly and told her_

_"You know what to do. And when the time comes don't forget it."_

* * *

Luna woke up covered in sweat and was shivering. _'You know what to do...'_ kept replaying in her head like a broken record player. She saw Legolas and Tauriel still sleeping, so she got up and headed to a river. Once she got there,she looked at her reeflection. Her ombre hair was in a messy french braid. Her eyes were lined with black liner (from last night). She was in her black battle gear and combat boots. Luna didn't get why people find her so attractive. She looked like the rest of the elves. Taking her bow and arrows, she used the cliff near the river as a target. She was so into practicing her archery, she didn't notice Legolas coming up behind her.

"Hey," he said. Luna jumped, taking her dagger out of her belt and holding it against his throat. She stared into his eyes for a second and the removed the dagger.

"Don't scare me like that. I will kill you next time," she complained.

"I will be looking forward to that," he said grinning. His smile was so infectious that she started to smile.

"Where is your girlfriend, Tauriel?" Luna asked.

"She is not my girlfriend! To answer your question,she is making breakfast."

"Right," Luna agreed sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

They headed back to camp where a beautiful aroma of breakfast greeted them. Tauriel was already eating as she gestured to the two other plates. She ate in silence watching the two other elves talk quietly. Tauriel just smiled at something Legolas said and then got up to wash up. She planted a kiss on his cheek (which he blushed tomato red at) and left for the river.

"You're blushing" Luna commented hiding her jealousy.

"Yeah, I just got kissed by a girl," Legolas said incredulously.

"Whatever,"

Soon, the camp was packed up, and the group headed off.

* * *

**So how bad was that? Please review as that would be helpful. Thx :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! So yea getting some updates in xD. Anyways i made an instagram for my fanfiction so please check that out. Its justfabulousfandoms. On the page I'll post when I'm writing and When I'll update and more. So withou further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

As they got closer to the Lonely Mountain, the darker the sky got. Soon, the neared a village near the Lonely Mountain. The ruler came out to greet them

"Hello, Hello! I got some rooms for you to stay in while you take rest." he said.

"Why thank you. We will be staying for quite a while as we need to plan for the rest of our journey," Luna replied.

"Very well then! The house in the blue is where you will be staying in. Enjoy!" the man said excitedly.

"Well, what are you two waiting for? Let us head to the house," Tauriel grinned. Simutaeneously, the trio started walking. When they reached the blue house, they saw the size of it. Oh, the house was huge. Luna warily opened the door and entered. The house looked very homely. There was a blue hue to everything and it was set very nicely. Luna picked the room that looked like the beach. This room, reminded her of her real home. The beach. Not Lothlorien. The beach. She set her stuff down and went to the planning room, otherwise known as the guest room. She took out parchment and quills and started planning out different strategies. As she was drawing, the words_ 'You know what to do...'_ replayed in her head. She sighed. Luna set down her quill and put her hands in her head knowing that her life was getting very difficult. She wouldn't mind dying. Anything that could let her get away from this place, this life was worth it. She heard Tauriel and Legolas enter the room. They looked at the tanned girl sadly. They didn't what she was going through. A couple minutes later the trio heard a sound. Tauriel blushed looking embarrased and went to the kitchen to cook food.

"Luna?" Legolas called softly.

"What?" Luna snapped back.

"Are you ok?" Legolas asked cautiously.

"Am I ok? Am _I_ OK? You tell me, Legolas. Imagine a life where your mother abandones you, a boy you like doesn't like you back, and worst of all you know you have to go on a suicide mission to safe Middle Earth. And that's not even the beginning. You know who your father is but know one else does for a reason. you act all tough to mask your feelings. You _know_ that people will judge you once they find out your darkest secret. The fact that I reply _'I'm ok'_ would be a _lie._" Luna yelled.

"Oh and don't get me started on my nightmares. Oh no. Every single night i have these horrible nightmares and I know who is causing them. Frankly, I'm used to it and that is _not _good. I'm done with people asking me if I'm ok or if I need help. If I need help I'll ask for it. If I am ok then _why am i always so messed up?_ I cannot put people in danger for my actions Legolas. I'm not a planning person. I'm the in-the-moment type of person. Some of my actions will involve leaving someone and that's why I work alone. Everything bad that happens revovles around me because I didn't do what I was supposed to, before!" Luna was breathing heavily and was white as a sheet. Tauriel was watching the girl with wide eyes.

"I..I just need to...to be free from this...this l...li...life!" Luna was on the verge of collapsing.

"I..." At this Luna collapsed and started screaming. Bright white light filled the room. Luckily the house was sound-proof or else the entire village will be shooken up. Luna's magic was coming out of her. It was breaking the jail that trapped it inside of her. Sparkeling black ball floated to the white ball and merged. Everything stopped as suddenly as it happened. Luna stood up and she was glowing. Legolas and Tauriel gasped at the sight. Luna was more beautiful than she was before. Her long ombre hair was place in a braided ponytail. Her makeup was the same, but her black gear,clothes,shoes and weapons were sparkeling and glowing. She emmited power from 10 feet away. Luna looked like a goddess.

"What...What happened? I feel completely different. I feel like I have power inside of me. Why are you looking at me like that? Can someone just answer me?" Luna looked scared. Her eyes looked like hell fire was burning. Legolas heart did a a back handspring. He hid it, but he had feelings for Luna and the fact that she looke like a goddess made her more beautiful.

"Luna...take a look at yourself," Tauriel gasped. Luna turned to a mirror and her jaw dropped.

"I...um...I like my old self better?" Luna said weakly.

"You look fantastic my dear," Tauriel smiled. Luna walked in a daze to the dining room and ate her food in silence. She tried to stop the glowing, but it wouldn't stop even in her pajamas** (Can you imagine that, just a person wearing bunny pajamas and looks like a goddess. Yea, me neither)**. She jumped in her bed, tired at the events that happened, and fell asleep.

* * *

_"She has had the power surge," an orc said to a dark cloud._

_"Well, that was good timing. You have to be careful as she is going to be more challenging than ever."  
_

_"Well sir, we have the perfect attack." The orc grinned._

_The scene changed as she saw her mother's face._

_"You know what to do..."_

_The scene changed one more time._

_"Galadriel, she will have her power surge soon," the voice of Tharanduil echoed._

_" I know, and she will progress from there."_

_"Yes she will." There was noise as soldiers stood outside of Mirkwood. There was a moose outside which Tharanduil got on. _

_"We will meet soon,"_

* * *

Luna woke up shivering. She had to do something and she had to do it fast.

**ohhhh. I'm pleased with this chapter. Please review and follow me on instagram. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey...*laughs nervously* So its been a while hasn't it? Yea about that, my laptop decided not open up any web pages so I kind of couldn't get in. But now my bro let me use his so here we are! I'm in the process of getting my laptop to work so expect more updates soon! Oh and also my instagram for this account is justfabulousfandoms** **so follow me there! Without further ado, on with the fabulous story...heh heh get it?**

* * *

Luna woke up early in the morning after a night of restless sleep. She had to get out of there. And so she did. She gathered up her stuff, while checking the sun to see what time it was. It was about 5 in the morning so she had enough time to get out of there and not wake up Tauriel and Legolas. She changed her clothes,put her hair into a fishtail braid to the side and left the house. She quietly left the village and took off running towards the Lonely Mountain. And she never looked back.

* * *

Legolas woke up to a surprise. He heard Tauriel rushing around saying

"Luna where are you?". He got up and changed while thinking _'where is Luna?'_ Yesterday, was a big change for them as they discovered Luna was practically a goddess. As he walked out the door, he took in his surroundings noticing that Luna's things were gone. He checked her bed and saw it was all made.

"Tauriel, stop. We can't keep this up. She left for some reason." Legolas said not liking this at all.

"Like, helll! Look, Legolas, she left for a reason and I know why. She left, because someone is targeting her and she doesn't want us to be a victim of it. She is in danger and we need to get to her!" Tauriel stressed.

"Hey, hey, come down," Legolas said putting his hands on her shoulders. "We need to plan out which direction she would go and which is the fastest. Tauriel, she is skilled in combat, she knows alot of incantations, and she knows her way around like a sixth sense. She will be faster than anyone we know and if we need to be able to get to her than we have to plan this out carefully."

"Ok, so lets get started." Tauriel breathed. And so they did.

* * *

Luna had been running for around an hour. and she was hungry. She was in the middle of a forest, and decided that this was the best place to eat right now. She settled down on a log and took out some food in her backpack. She heard a a branch crunch behind her. She took out her bow and nocked an arrow. Then about a dozen orcs came out into the clearing she was staying at.

"Get her" the orc rasped. They surround her and attacked. But Luna wasn't there anymore. She disappeared and appeared near the Lonely Mountain. She knew she couldn't get away from the orcs for long. So she did was she was taught to if there was no other option. Run.

* * *

Tauriel had enough. Luna freaking Cosmo run away? That was bullshit. Luna put up with her own mother and never run way. But run away because she was targeted? That was so unlike her. There had to be more to it. Legolas was making plans and Tauriel interjected at times but they needed to hurry. Luna could be at the Lonely Mountain for all they know. Finally, she snapped.

"Look Legolas, this isn't helping! We aren't getting _anywhere_. Lets just go to the Lonely Mountain and be done."

"Fine, but we need to at least be on the watch. We don't have Luna's 11 senses." And the packed up and left.

* * *

**Sorry it was short. I'll try to update again today. Love you Lot :***


	6. Chapter 6

**So second update because I feel like too. And maybe more cause…I feel like too. Anyways, on with the story!**

Luna ran up the Lonely Mountain as fast as her legs could carry. Not one glance back did she spare. It wasn't because she was scared of what was behind her. No, because she was scared of their reactions. She finally stopped to rest. She heard gasps of breath behind her.

"Luna calm down we are not mad at you." Tauriel said. How they appeared, she had no idea. It was kind of like, one minute they weren't there and then the next minute they just appeared in thin air. Ok, so it might be Luna's fault. Hello, she was the one with the magic. But, then again it could just be some evil. Snapping out of her thoughts, she saw Legolas come out from behind Tauriel. The sun brought out the sharp angles on his face which made him look even more handsome then ever.

"How?" Luna finally let out more tired than ever.

"Luna, it was your magic. When you really needed us and we weren't there, your magic must have acted up. Your really new to this whole goddess thingy." Legolas explained.

"Yeah, well I guess that now that you guys are here we can continue." Luna relented more scared than ever. She hoped she was making the right choice. She couldn't live knowing it was her fault that they were dead. She stood up, and continued walking. While they were hiking up the mountain a question popped up in her head.

"Guys, I don't know about you but how are we going to get in to the Lonely Mountain?" Luna asked.

"Well my father said that it wouldn't be in the mountain but more like on top." Legolas shrugged. _'Yeah your father. The one who sent us here.'_ Luna fought the urge to say that. Those days when she felt safe and somewhat happy were ages ago.

"Well if it's on top of the mountain, then why exactly are we trekking if the dwarves that live here could check it out? I mean this is their territory." Tauriel asked confused.

"I guess it was just too dangerous for them." Luna snorted. Too dangerous yeah right. Dwarves are small but they are definitely death machines in suits. Luna kept on thinking about her future if she ever made out of this quest alive. She didn't know how long she was in her own thoughts until she heard Legolas shout.

"What's that?" She saw what he was pointing to. A glimmering fiery portal. It looked kind of weird. Like an

"Eye. It looks kind of like an eye." Tauriel said.

"An eye…an eye. Oh gods an eye! This is no portal this is Sauron's eye!" Luna panicked. This is exactly what she was afraid of. The eye spotted the trio and as if it was controlling them, it dragged them next to it.

"Grab them" a cold voice laughed. Orcs suddenly appeared and grabbed them each. Boy, it was painful.

"Goddammit let us go!" Luna screamed.

"Oh no, your prized possession." The eye practically told her. It was getting worse and worse for her. Her friends are finally going to know her deepest darkest secret.

"Why is she your prized possession?" Legolas asked angrily.

"Oh you don't know? Why Danger, you certainly know how to act to keep a secret from coming out. Let me tell your friends all about this." Sang the eye.

"You are treading into hot waters Sauron. Don't you dare tell them. Don't you dare let this haunt them forever!" Luna spat.

"Oh but I will. But instead of telling you guys, I will show you!" and that was the last thing the trio heard before everything turned black.

_Flashback_

_Galadriel was walking in a clearing all alone to clear her mind. Suddenly there where ropes that held her back to the ground. She saw the evil Sauron coming toward her._

"_What are you doing?" she cried._

"_Well, you are quite a beautiful women and I would love if you would lend me your body to carry my daughter. But alas, you wouldn't accept so here I shall, as you elves put it, rape you," Sauron laughed evilly. Galadriel sobbed as her whole world went black with pain._

_After Galadriel woke up, she realize she was naked on the in a different gown and in an infirmary bed._

"_What happened?" she asked groggily. The medic turned around._

"_I'm sorry Galadriel there was a note telling me what happened. Oh and by the way, you are pregnant." The medic said sympathetically. Galadriel's eyes widened. This cannot be true. But yet it was. Elf pregnancies aren't any different than human ones but instead of 9 months of being pregnant, you are 3. _

"_What's the sex?" Galadriel grimaced._

"_A girl." That was the end of her world._

_Flashback over_

When they finally came back to reality, they realized they were in a different room. And Luna wasn't there.

**Dun dun duuuun. What do you think happened to Luna? Is she dead? Also please please review and give me some ideas. I am quite said that there are no reviews **** Am I that bad of a writer? Anyways love you guys :***


	7. Chapter 7

**Soooo...what's up? Yeah, nothing much either. Maybe you could hold off on killing me. That would be a good idea cause you know I'm kind of updating right now...Anyways here is something to occupy you. Read and REVIEW please.**

* * *

Luna woke up. She was confused and dizzy. Then, everything came rushing back. She stood up quickly. _Crack!_ Ouch, that hurt. Taking in her surroundings she realized that she could see Legolas and Tauriel in an another room.

"Tauriel! Legolas!" she screamed. They turned around to her voice. When they saw her, their face lit up like the night sky. When that thought came to her, she sighed. Will she ever see the night sky ever again? That was probably the best thing about this world.

"Guys, I'm guessing that there is a force field or something like that seperating us." Luna observed.

"Would this be a good time to ask something?" Legolas said hesitantly.

"Yeah, well let me tell you. Yes, Saroun is my father. Well, if you even consider him to be somewhat humanish. And if you would like nothing to do with me, then that's fine too. Because you know what, I work better alone. And nothing could ever change that. Nothing." Luna sighed. Well, there goes her friends, probably along with her life as well.

"Luna, we will stay with you no matter who your father is. You are nothing like him. _You are a good person. _He is not. Don't you beat yourself up over that." Tauriel smiled. _'If only'_ Luna thought.

* * *

Back in the elven forests. the elves were trying to find the trio. After finding out that Saroun took them, they were trying their best to locate them,

"Nothing sir," and elf sighed. Tharanduil didn't like this at all. Legolas his heir and Luna. Tauriel too. They couldn't be gone. Then, he got an idea.

"Menias, try tracking Sauron and Luna at the same time."

"But, sir-"

"Just do it." Tharanduil didn't know why, but he thought this was the best way to track the trio. When Menias had finished, they saw Luna beat up and Legolas and Tauriel were seperated. They saw a blue force field.

"Wow, this is horrible," Menias commented. Then when a fiery figure entered the room through Luna's side, everything went black on the evles' screen.

* * *

Sauron had entered the room. He smiled smugly at me as he grabbed my arm and chained me to the wall. After beating me up for a few minutes, he finally left. I felt relieved but then he appeared on Tauriel's and Legolas' side.

"I will allow them to leave but the get to watch me destroy you," he told me.

"I'm guessing I have no choice," I spat back.

"No, you don't," he laughed. Then they dissappeared. But I still felt their presence. I got furious. I unleashed my built up anger, sadness, and bitterness. The room exploded effectivly reducing him into a dark mist and my entire world went black.

* * *

**So that's a filler chapter cause I don't know when else I'm going to update. Please review :***


End file.
